Lords of the Celtic Isles
by LordHadesinTartarus
Summary: Harry Potter blinded at the age of nine and an incredible swordsman is a lord in the magical world and must learn to survive in this cutthroat world of politics, duels, and honor, all the while dealing with the dark lord
1. Chapter 1: Blinded

**Hello everybody I am back. This is my new story Lords of the Celtic Isles. I will be accepting pairings, but please know that I dislike the HP/HG pairing and will** **never ever ever write slash**. **Harry Potter does not belong to me is property of J K Rowling**

Chpt 1: Blinded

Harry Potter had been treated like a slave by his aunt and uncle for as long as he could remember. He was forced to do all the work around the house including making the meals and taking care of the garden. His aunt and uncle always called him boy or freak. Harry did not even know his own name until his primary school teacher called it while taking role. He was blamed for anything that went wrong and was punished by a beating or being locked in his cupboard without food or water for days on end. He was also punished anytime he did better than Dudley at anything. Harry refused to stop doing good in school, though, despite being beaten repeatedly. Harry found that he was good at many things because of his higher intellect. Harry was soon moved from primary school to a secondary school. He was named a prodigy and quickly received scholarships from the universities of Oxford, Yale, and Cambridge. Harry joined the fencing team and soon became well known as a formidable swordsman.

One day, however, when Harry was nine years old tragedy struck. Harry was walking from school to 4 privet drive when he saw a truck about to hit an older gentleman. He shouted hoping to warn the older man, however, he was unable to be heard. Harry made a split second decision and rushed forward just as the truck was about to hit the man. He knocked the man to the ground and out of the way of the truck. The truck driver had seen the older man just a few seconds before Harry pushed him out of the way and had begun to swerve to avoid hitting him. The truck swerved then flipped over. The tail end of the truck burst into flames; Harry rushed forward towards the truck and ran to the driver's side. He quickly pried open the door and began to drag the driver out of the burning truck. Just as he got the driver to safety the truck exploded and he was knocked down. He screamed in pain as he went and was then encompassed by the sweet caress of slumber.

Pain, darkness, loud sounds - that is what Harry awoke to. He heard footsteps but could not see. He began to tremble until a calm soothing voice called out,

"Hello young man, I am Dr. William Smitty. You were badly injured in the crash."

"Tell it to me straight please, am I blind?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am afraid you are," responded the doctor.

"Very well then," Harry stated.

-Two years later-Two years later-Two years later-Two years later-

Harry had been blind for two years and had able to go almost back to normal. He could hear, smell, taste, and feel much better than before. He had better reflexes and reaction time. He also had discovered that he could speak to snakes. He now walked with a simple stick to help his balance and help him 'see' things. He had been going to school in braille and had rejoined the fencing team. He was now a recognized junior world champion fencer and very renowned as 'the blind swordsman'. His 'family' did not treat him any differently - they still made him work and beat him. Today is his birthday and they were stuck on an island in the middle of the sea, because a whole bunch of letters had been arriving recently all addressed to him.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. It continues for several minutes then stops. 'Boom' There is an explosion as the door is thrown inwards. Splinters fly everywhere. In the doorway stands a tall man. He has broad shoulders and a thin wiry frame. His skin is pale, his nose crooked, his eyes black as night. His hair is long and flows down his neck like a curtain of darkness. He is dressed in pitch black robes and a cloak. He spoke in a deep baritone, "Harry Potter."

 **Cliff hanger for you there. Please review feel free to make requests for other new stories and feel free to make editing suggestions. I will be using the Celtic gods in this story so if gods other than a single one bothers feel free to not read. Once again review and give me suggestions for pairings.**


	2. Chapter 2:

Chpt. 2: Friend of his mother & Gringotts

Severus Snape had expected a spoilt, arrogant, little brat. He had expected the boy to look just like James Potter. He had expected to be able to hate him easily. Instead he found a young lad who despite his musculature was far too thin for someone his age. The boy was short and had long straight hair blacker than the feathers of a raven. His eyes were an exquisite emerald green, but they were clouded - he was blind. His clothes were six sizes too big for him. Severus immediately recognized all the symptoms of abuse and neglect. H rounded on the short, walrus of a man that had angrily stomped down the stairs upon the door's falling.

Severus spoke with fury dancing behind his pitch black eyes, "I am Professor Snape. I have come to give Harry Potter his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will also escort him to collect his school supplies from Diagon Alley."

Vernon Dursley was a slow man, however, he quickly caught on to what the black-clad man before him was saying and sputtered, "You. You're one of those freaks. The boy will not be going; I won't pay for some crackpot old fools to teach him magic tricks."

Severus chuckled darkly, "How do you think the other 'freaks' will react to how you have treated the boy they consider their savior - their equivalent of Jesus Christ if you like."

Vernon sputtered some more until Harry quietly asked Severus, "Are you saying that not only am I a wizard, I am somehow a savior to other witches and wizards?"

Severus responded, "Yes, to both of your questions child. I can take you away from here and you can go to a school to control your magic, if you wish."

Harry immediately lept up and said excitedly, "Yes, thank you. Thank you so much."

Vernon seized this as an opportunity to attempt to retain control of the situation, "Now see here. The boy will be staying with.."

Severus raised his wand and there was a flash of red. Vernon fell unconscious, shaking the floor as he landed with a resounding 'thud'. Severus then turned to Harry and said, "Take my arm and we shall go collect your school supplies, among other things."

Harry took Severus' outstretched arm and then they were gone. Several moments later they arrived in Diagon Alley. Harry shook himself woozy and nauseous from apparition. He then turned to Severus and asked, "What was that, sir?"

Severus responded in his deep timbre, "That Mr. Potter was apparition. It is a method of transportation used by wizards. I apologize for not warning you ahead of time as the first time can be quite jarring."

Harry quietly replied, "It's ok, sir. I am over the nausea and was merely curious. We are now in Diagon Alley, sir?"

Severus said, "Yes, Mr. Potter we are now in Diagon Alley a shopping center for the wizarding community of Great Britain. We must first stop at the wizarding bank, Gringotts. Let me caution you, Gringotts is run by goblins. Goblins respect four things: gold, power, a fighter, and respect in return."

Harry replied, quietly once again, "Very well, Professor Snape."

Severus led Harry through the alley to the center, where Gringotts was located. He guided him through the huge double doors into the impressive marble building. The pair walked up to a teller goblin, but before Severus could speak Harry said, "Hail, noble goblin. I am Harry Potter and I would like to know what I have inherited from my parents."

The goblin gawked open-mouthed at the polite tone and respectful greeting from the boy. He noted how he carried himself like a swordsman, yet he was blind. The goblin spoke, "Young man I will need some of your blood to confirm your identity and perform the necessary inheritance test."

The goblin placed a Knife on the counter directly in front of Harry and said, "I have placed a ceremonial knife on the counter in front of you. Simply place five drops of blood on this sheet of parchment to the left of the knife." As he spoke the goblin had slid a sheet of parchment exactly to the left of the knife.

Harry picked up the proffered knife gingerly with his right and then held his left hand above the parchment. He drew the knife across his left palm quickly. Five drops of blood dripped from the cut onto the parchment with excruciating slowness. Nothing happened for a moment; then the blood began to sizzle on the parchment. After several moments fine calligraphy appeared in blood-red ink upon the parchment. The goblin lifted the parchment and began to scan it. He stopped after several seconds and stared shocked at Harry.

The goblin stood, then spoke quietly to Severus and Harry, "Gentlemen, if you would follow me this way. We must discuss something in private."

Harry and Severus followed the goblin behind the counter and down a dully lit corridor. They soon arrived at a pair of huge double doors made of carved mahogany with finely wrought bronze rings to open the huge doors (huge for a goblin or a small child not so much for a normal sized human or a tall man such as Severus). The goblin rapped upon the door thrice, then entered. Severus and Harry heard a quiet conversation go on inside from behind the closed doors. After several minutes of waiting Severus was beginning to become impatient, despite his outward appearance of nonchalance. Finally, the goblin returned to the pair and addressed them both, "Now sirs, you may enter. Lord Ragnok is waiting for you."

Severus' jaw dropped audibly. They were meeting with the king of the illustrious goblin nation and the director of Gringotts bank. He steeled himself and snatched Harry's hand. The two strode through the double doors. The room was richly decorated with a fine carpet, mahogany walls, and a magnificent desk of superior english oak. There was a tall elegantly dressed older goblin seated at the desk in a tall chair lined with velvet. The goblin king rose to greet them.

"Greetings, gentlemen. I am Ragnok Gringott, director of Gringotts bank and king of the goblin nation. I would like to discuss your inheritance with you personally Mr. Potter," Ragnok said in a richly accented voice.

"May I ask what is so special about my inheritance that attracted your personal attention, Lord Ragnok?" Harry queried respectfully.

"The results of your inheritance test are quite intriguing, young one. Please sit and I will explain everything," Ragnok said.

Severus and Harry seated themselves in two comfortable-looking leather-lined chairs before Ragnok's desk. They looked at him expectantly (well Severus looked at him expectantly, Harry just looked at him blankly with his unseeing eyes). Ragnok set the parchment on the desk and Severus glanced over it. He too was shocked and intrigued.

Ragnok asked Harry with sincerity, "Mr. Potter would you like me to simply read what is on the test to you and then explain anything else you feel compelled to ask about?"

Harry replied quietly, "I do believe that would be for the best, your majesty."

Ragnok took a deep breath and began to speak, "Full name: Harald James Salazar Potter-Black. Father: James Charlus Potter (status:pureblood;inhabited at time of conception by Cernunnos). Father: Sirius Orion Black (status:pureblood;inhabited at time of conception by Arawn). Mother: Liliana Aurora Slytherin (status:pureblood). Heir to (by blood and magic): the ancient and most noble celtic house of Potter, the ancient and most noble celtic house of Black, the ancient and most noble celtic house of Bones, the ancient and most noble celtic house of Peverell, the ancient and most noble celtic house of Gryffindor, the ancient and most noble celtic house of Slytherin, the ancient and most noble celtic house of Le Fay, the ancient and most noble celtic house of Emrys, and the ancient and most noble celtic house of Pendragon. Magical abilities: parseltongue, dragonlord, storm atronach."

"What is the relevance of my status as a pureblood? Why is it significant that I am the heir of all those families?" Harry asked.

Ragnok replied, "The relevance of your pureblood status is minimal, however, many in the wizarding world believed your mother to be muggleborn. The significance of your heirship to those houses in particular is this -they are nine of the twelve ancient and most noble celtic houses. Those houses are the highest ranked houses of nobility in the wizarding world. You basically have the power to do just about anything you wish, because you are virtually the highest authority in this world. The significance to me personally is that this makes you our most influential and wealthy client. It also makes you the de facto ruler of the wizarding world."

Harry asked in a strong voice as he was now much more confident than frightened of the powerful goblin king, "Can I claim lordship of all these houses, Lord Ragnok? Must I wait until I reach a certain age?"

Ragnok responded, "You can claim the lordships of these houses now if you so desired. Be aware, doing so would emancipate you; therefore you would be required to fulfill any obligatory contracts for your houses."

Harry stated calmly, "I would like to claim the lordships of my houses Lord Ragnok."

Ragnok called for a goblin to bring the head of house rings for Harry's families. He then explained to Harry that he must place each ring on his finger to claim the lordships. Harry placed each ring of lordship upon a different finger. After each ring was placed on a finger there was a flash of magical light. This signified the magic of the house accepting Harry as the lord and head of house. After he was done, Ragnok handed him a simple, thin gold chain upon which to hang the pendragon ring.

Ragnok then looked to Harry and said, "Now we must discuss the marriage contracts, alliances, and debts owed your houses."

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, finals and all. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3: Contracts, Debts, Vaults & Diagon Alley

Harry said to the goblin king, "Very well. Who are obligated by the marriage contracts? Which houses are allied with mine? What debts are owed? and by whom are the debts owed?"

Ragnok replied, "There are three marriage contracts which you are now obligated to fulfill. The first marriage contract is between house Potter and house Patil of India for both daughters. The second marriage contract is between house Black and house Greengrass for both daughters. The third marriage contract is between house Peverell and house Delacour for both daughters. Next we come to the alliances your houses possess. The Potters are allied with the Bones, Longbottom, and Diggory families. The Blacks are allied with the Malfoys, Zabinis, Parkinsons, and Greengrasses. The Gryffindors are allied with the McGonagall's and the Slytherins. The Slytherins are allied with the Princes, Snapes, and Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws are allied with the Lovegoods and Flitwicks. Finally the Bones family is allied with the Potters, Diggorys, Abbots, and Sprouts. Lastly we come to debts. The Parkinsons and Weasleys owe the Blacks and Potters far more than they could ever pay. The Lestranges owe the Blacks more than they can pay and they are incapable of paying due to their continued 'stay' in Azkaban."

Harry was impassive and stated with quiet authority, "I had read about situations such as the debts owed were settled in the medieval ages and have come to the conclusion that those practices are still being used. I will claim the daughters of the houses of Parkinson and Weasley as concubines. I assume Azkaban is a prison and Lestranges prisoners - have them executed and all their properties turned over to me."

Severus stared slack-jawed at the Potter boy. First he acted nothing like James Potter and looked only barely like him. Now he was acting like a true slytherin. He was beginning to like this kid. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ragnok who began to speak again, "Very well, my Lord. All you have said shall be done. I have one final question for you. Would you like to visit your vaults?"

Harry chuckled at the goblin's half joking query, "Yes, I would very much like to go to my vaults."

Ragnok called a goblin and asked him to escort Harry and Severus to Harry's vaults. The two followed the goblin to a cart that appeared to be a mining cart on a system of tracks. They quickly entered the cart. It sped along until it arrived at the first vault the Potter vault. They exited the cart and walked to the door of the vault. Ragnok had told Harry that to open the vault he must simply place his palm upon the door - he did so. The vault glowed, then the door swung inwards unbarring the path. Harry walked around the vault for awhile, then he felt pulled to something. He followed the pull to something on the ground. He picked it up. There was a flash of magic.

Severus turned to find Harry holding a sword with a basket-hilt. It was in a finely made blood-red scabbard with golden accents. The blade itself was long, thin, and much less wide than a normal longsword; it was also obviously crafted by nonhuman hands of a combination of mithril, titanium, and dragon bone. The hilt was simple, but fine craftsmanship wrapped in blood-red cloth. The guard was an elaborate basket design. The pommel was a set of antlers. Harry held the blade with the practiced ease of a champion duelist.

Severus spoke, "Normally weapons are not allowed at Hogwarts, however, there is an old rule that allows them in the case of an inherited blade, especially if it is enchanted and the witch or wizard's magic chooses it."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied.

Harry and Severus then went about and collected any books or further supplies which may be necessary, as well as the funds necessary to purchase Harry's school supplies. They then performed this same process at each of the other vaults. Finally they left the last vault and headed up to the surface. They exited the cart for the last time into the lobby of Gringotts. They headed out to Diagon Alley.

Severus first led Harry to Madame Malkins for a wardrobe. They walked into the shop and were greeted by Madame Malkin herself. Harry explained to her that he needed a full wardrobe, not just the Hogwarts uniform, but everyday attire as well. He asked that everything be made of the finest materials possible and for everything to be made in blacks, reds, and greens with silvers, golds and variations of green or red. Madame Malkin measured him. Finally she told him that such a large order would take approximately three and a half hours. He agreed and left the shop with Severus in tow. They headed to Flourish and Blotts. They bought all the necessary books as well as several extras and they purchased quills, ink, and parchment. Just as they were leaving Severus remembered that harry was blind and quickly taught him a spell to translate a text to braille so that he could read it. The next stop was a nice restaurant in the alley for lunch. Harry had a simple meal consisting of bangers, mash, and butterbeer, while Severus ate shepherd's pie with lamb and firewhiskey. They then continued their shopping. They went to the apothecary and purchased several fine cauldrons as well as an athame, a pair of shears, protective gloves, and any potions ingredients or other potions' supplies that Harry may require.

Next they went to purchase a trunk. Harry ended up getting a finely carved five compartment trunk with layers of protective charms and runes. He quickly placed all of their purchases as well as everything they had taken from his vaults, except of course the sword which hung in its scabbard at his side, within the trunk. Severus shrank the trunk as well as cast the featherweight charm on it. He then taught Harry how to do those spells as well.

Next they moved on to the three most important (in Harry's opinion) purchases of the day. The first stop was a crafter of fine walking sticks, staffs, and canes. They entered the shop which smelt of freshly cut wood. Harry cautiously walked up to the counter.

The big burly proprietor of the shop looked at the blind kid coming into his shop. He then realized with a start - it was Harry Potter. He quickly walked to the counter as the boy approached and said cheerily, "Hello Mr. Potter, I am Wallace Wentworth. What can I do ya for?"

Harry replied to the big man, "I am blind, sir, as you can likely tell and I am in need of a cane or walking stick to help me keep my balance and find my way around a little better."

Wallace quickly took Harry's measurements (his height, the length and width of his hand and the length of his arms and legs). He then pulled out long cane - it was made of solid ebony with the skin of a basilisk wrapped around the length. It was capped with a sharp blade-like spike made of mithril at the bottom. The top was carved into the shape of a striking basilisk. Harry quickly bought the beautiful cane.

The next stop was Ollivander's Wands. Severus led Harry into the musty old wand shop. They looked around for a minute, not seeing anyone there. Harry suddenly swung around and drew his blade. There was Garrick Ollivander with Harry's sword at his neck. Harry chuckled sheepishly and drew back his blade slamming it home into its scabbard.

Ollivander spoke, "No one has ever sensed my presence before, Mr. Potter. I presume you are here for your wand. Which is your dominant hand?"

Harry replied, "I am ambidextrous."

Ollivander 'hmmed' then a legion of tape measures began to measure Harry everywhere: his nose, his ears, his hands. Then he pulled out a box and had Harry lift the wand from within. He immediately snatched it away. This process continued for some time until they came to a very special wand. It was thirteen inches long and crafted of ebony, mithril and the freely given horn of a unicorn; the core was a phoenix feather infused with the blood of a griffin, the tooth of a grimm infused with the venom of a basilisk, and finally the dragon heartstring of a ukrainian ironbelly infused with the blood of a unicorn - freely given. The hilt of the wand carved into the head of a basilisk. The wand glowed bright gold the moment it touched Harry's hand. Harry paid for the wand and was walking out the door when he heard Ollivander say, "We can expect great things from you Mr. Potter, for the dark lord did great things, terrible, but great."

Harry was curious about what Ollivander was speaking of and asked Severus who this dark lord was and why he was important. Severus explained to Harry that the dark lord had waged war on the wizarding world with his followers, the deatheaters. He told Harry that he had been a deatheater, however, he became a spy for the light. He then told Harry that one day a prophecy was given and he acting as a spy had to tell the dark lord. Severus told Harry that the prophecy was about either him or the Longbottom heir. He told him that the dark lord had decided to personally attack the Potters. He told Harry that he had begged the dark lord to spare his mother. He then explained how Harry as a baby had somehow survived the killing curse and destroyed the dark lord.

Harry took a bit of time to digest all the information and then said to Severus, "I forgive you."

 **Cliffy. Sorry for taking so long to post the last time. Please read and review. Oh and just so its out there Harry being blind and a swordsmaster is going to play a huge part in the plot.**


End file.
